


Gibbs and Tony forget they meet the Men in Black

by spae (orphan_account)



Series: MiB Crossover [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Agent Jay's matchmaking skills, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Mind Control, Story Parallels, or at least suggestive mind states, why yes I will be testing your comprehension with some inference questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spae
Summary: Some jobs are a headache to write up - and that's without having your brain scrambled by secret Government agencies. So anyway, what the fuck happened there anyway?





	Gibbs and Tony forget they meet the Men in Black

The first time is in Baltimore.

The cop chases the perpetrator on foot, racing down the street after the stolen VW on endless legs. Gibbs speeds round the block to cut the exit off because this murdering Marine is _his_ capture, dammit.

As the offender leaves his car in a giant leap and starts climbing the walls like Spiderman, both the cop and Gibbs are slower than the ray of light that disables the fleeing killer and brings him back to earth slowly, trapped in a cage of dazzling light. 

“I _want_ one of those,” the cop breathes, gazing in awe, and Gibbs would like to hit him on the back of the head, but he kind of wants one of them himself.

“Well you can’t have one. Government issue; very hush hush.”

Both turn to see a grey-haired man in a black suit pushing buttons on a PDA or something.

Gibbs narrows his eyes and walks forward. “I _want_ that Marine.”

A young black man in a sharp suit intercepts him, smiling widely. “Good luck with that. Your Marine left that particular meatsuit hours ago.”

Perplexed police eyebrows and Gibbs’ eternal scowl meet this pronouncement.

The young man sighs and waves a hand to his partner. “If you’ll just turn your attention to my colleague for a complete explanation.”

Gibbs and the cop turn expectantly to the older agent.

“Look _here_ ,” the older man, holding out a silver tube … ***FLASH*** 

“Despite your joint efforts, you both failed to catch the perpetrator of the crime,” Agent K says flatly, concentrating more on putting away his Neuraliser.

“Oh come on, Kay, let them close this case!" J rolls his eyes. “You,” he pokes the cop in the chest, "ran after the guy, never taking your eyes off him.” The cop preens, and J grins and turns to Gibbs, deciding abruptly not to poke him. “You cut off the offender’s getaway, but then the FBI came and took the collar!”

Gibbs glares stonily, but J has an inkling this may be his natural expression, so he continues blithely. “But I think you were really impressed with this young guy - you see something special in him, I think.”

“That’s _enough_ , Jay, come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally as part one of a 'Five times' fic, and then abandoned. That's the way it is.


End file.
